List of episodes of The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds
This is a list of episodes of the INSANE new RMDH Channel series The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds. Season 1 Pilot: "Infinite Insanity!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds celebrate their insanity by throwing a huge party. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 1: "Sweetie Belle's Special Day" Summary: Ronald and the gang plan something very special for their youngest member. However, she'll have to figure out what it is before they can give it to her. Episode 2: "Colonel Chaos" Summary: Ronald's eternal rival returns to cause more mayhem for our heroes. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 3: "INSANITY Around the World" Summary: Ronald shows us a glimpse of the Soviet Ronalds' international counterparts. Guest appearance by the Soviet Spielbergs. Episode 4: "It's Jason Griffith!" Summary: Jason Griffith appears and annoys the Soviet Ronalds, prompting Tails to get rid of him. Guest appearance by Jason Griffith. Episode 5: "Ronald McDonald Hell's Most Wanted" Summary: Ronald gives an inside view on some of the most nefarious villains to ever step foot in Ronald McDonald Hell. Episode 6: "Pranks A Lot!" Summary: Pinkie Pie decides to celebrate April Fool's Day by pulling pranks with and on her friends, but a certain Colonel is planning to intervene. This is the show's 1st holiday episode. Episode 7: "A Celestial Evening!" Summary: Ronald spends the day with Princess Celestia, and the 2 soon battle Colonel Sanders. 1st appearance of Celestia. Episode 8: "Dream Seekers" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to know what goes in in Ronald's dreams, so she gets Princess Luna and the 2 venture into the clown's dream when he takes a nap. But since Ronald's dreams are too INSANE to even fathom, they have to leave before it's too late! 1st appearance of Luna. Episode 9: "Easter Egg-travaganza!" Summary: Easter is upon RMDH, and Sweetie Belle wants to know if the Easter Bunny is real, so Ronald says he'll tell her if she wins the Annual RMDH Easter Egg Hunting Contest. However, a terrible evil is on the rise. This is the show's 2nd holiday episode and guest appearance by King Sombra. Episode 10: "The Super Ronalds!" Summary: After getting transported into a comic book, the Soviet Ronalds become the Super Ronalds and must stop the Chicken Crusher (the comic book supervillain ego of Colonel Sanders)! Guest appearance by the Power Ponies. Episode 11: "RMDH Confidential" Summary: Sweetie Belle and her friends get a job running RMDH's local newspaper. However, Diamond Tiara is planning to ruin their career again. Guest appearance by Diamond Tiara. Episode 12: "Hacking Horrors" Summary: Colonel Sanders hacks all the computers of RMDH, and makes them all play horrible videos. It's up to the Soviet Ronalds to stop him. Episode 13: "Oddfellows" Summary: A blue rat joins the Soviet Ronalds and begins doing INSANE stuff. 1st appearance of Winslow Oddfellow. Episode 14: "Four Fat Friends" Summary: A fat steer and an equally fat alien join the team and become friends with Wario and DK. 1st appearance of Heffer and Gumpers. Episode 15: "Swarm of INSANITY" Summary: A swarm of Parasprites arrive in RMDH and begin eating everything in sight! So Ronald and Pinkie Pie must find a way to disperce of the adorable pests. Episode 16: "Jurassic Clown" 'Summary: In anticipation for the new ''Jurassic World ''movie, Ronald creates a theme park that features real dinosurs! He then decides to create a geneticly-modified hybrid that has DNA from Yoshi, Barney, and a T-Rex. When the hybrid starts running amok in RMDH, he and the gang must get the beast under control. This episode is a spoof of the ''Jurassic Park movies. Episode 17: '''"Binyah Binyah!" Summary; A swagtastic polliwog joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Binyah Binyah Polliwog. Episode 18: "Under the Bite" Summary: A Decepticon Chompazoid comes looking for metal in RMDH, and soon joins the team. 1st appearnce of Underbite. Episode 19: "YEAAAAAAAH!!!!" Summary: A buff Pegasus arrives to work out at Iron Will's gym and eventually joins the team. 1st appearance of Bulk Biceps. Episode 20: "The Colonel Strikes Back!" 'Summary: The Colonel prepares to aim his Chicken Cannon towards RMDH, so Ronald and the gang must stop him from unleashing the dastardly weapon. This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: '"We Gotta Find Da Princess!" 'Summary: When Princess Celestia is kidnapped by the Colonel, Ronald and the gang venture forth to find her. Episode 22: '"Happy Life" 'Summary: Discord uses his powers to bring some Happy Meals to life! 1st appearsnce of Discord. Episode 23: '"Freeze Tag" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds play the ultimate game of freeze tag. However, Colonel Sanders is planning on crashing the game. Category:List of Episodes Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity